


stray6 playdate

by kenzXquinn



Series: day6 & skz agere [3]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Felix, Little Jae, Little Jeongin, Little Wonpil, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is a series, This is pure fluff, little Dowoon, little hyunjin, little jisung, playdate, the rest are caregivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzXquinn/pseuds/kenzXquinn
Summary: the two groups decide to organize a play date for their littles. fun, friendship, and fluff ensues.[12/23 update: now free of former skz member]
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, other ships not specified
Series: day6 & skz agere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	stray6 playdate

"Dada, dada, we go meet Pillie's friends now? And see Lixie?" Jae bounced excitedly on his bed while Brian watched him in amusement. 

"We will soon, babe, but first we both have to get ready," he explained but his words didn't seem to phase the little, who was still practically vibrating with excitement. Brian just laughed and grabbed Jae's hand, "Bath or shower?"

"Shower!" Jae exclaimed, "But Dada has to help me." 

"Of course I'll help you, honey," Brian walked them to the bathroom and started the shower, not letting go of Jae's hand. He helped the little out of his clothes before removing his own and guiding them into the shower. Sungjin often teased him for showering with Jae when he was in his headspace, but there was nothing sexual about it. Jae just preferred taking showers over baths and he wanted to have someone there with him. Brian wanted to take care of his baby and he believed there was nothing inherently sexual about being naked. 

Once Jae's hair was completely wet, the caregiver handed Jae a small toy car to play with and to keep him distracted while Brian could wash his hair, "My shampoo or yours?"

"Yours," Jae liked using Brian's products when he was little. The caregiver's soaps tended to be floral or fruity scented which seemed to please little Jae more than big Jae's 'for men' scented products. Brian washed Jae's hair quickly, trying his best to keep any soap from getting in Jae's eyes. He let some conditioner sit in the little's hair for a few minutes while he washed his own. Next, he used some rose scented body wash on a clean washcloth to scrub the little's skin. Jae barely payed attention to what was happening as he was busy running the car up and down Brian's shoulders like a race track. 

"Can I take my car to Lix's house?" Jae asked. 

"Hmm, maybe you can take a different car, bub. That one is all wet now," Brain explained while he rinsed the soap off of the taller boy. He quickly washed his own skin and rinsed before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. He dried Jae's hair a bit before dabbing off the water on Jae's upper half. He then wrapped the fluffy white towel around Jae's waist and tucked it in so it wouldn't move. He did the same with his own towel before he followed Jae out of the bathroom. 

"What do you wanna wear to Lixie's house, JaeJae?" Brian asked as the older boy sat on his bed, still occupied with the toy car. He glanced up for a second to look at Brian before replying. 

"Can I wear Mario sweater, Dada?" Jae said, referring to Brian's own Super Mario Bros crewneck sweatshirt. 

"Sure, baby. You want overalls or pants?" 

"Pants, please," Jae watched his caregiver as he grabbed all the things he needed to get Jae dressed. Brian made a funny face at the little which caused him to giggle. 

Luckily, Jae was feeling older than usual today and could put on his own clothes without help. Jae's clumsiness, however, was a characteristic of both of his headspaces and he somehow managed to wack Brian in the forehead while putting on his sweater. 

"Oops, sorry Dada," Jae wrapper his arms around his caregiver as an apology. 

"It's okay, baby. Do you wanna go play with Wonpil and Dowoon while I finish packing your things?" Brian still needed to get himself dressed as well. 

"Yeah!" Jae ran out of the room to find his friends. 

"Jaehyung! No running!" Brian smiled fondly. Seeing Jae so excited about meeting new people while he was regressed made his heart swell. He still remembers years back when he had found his boyfriend crying in the dark about hating himself for 'being weird'. That was the night Brian found out about Jae's regression and became his caregiver. It took them a whole year before they told the rest of the band, and consequently discovered Wonpil and Dowoon were regressors as well. Jae and Brian, and Wonpil and Dowoon also came out as couples that night, and Sungjin came out as aroace. They were completely surprised to learn that none of them were straight and they were coincidentally all into age regression, but now it's a joke between the band. 

Jae has come a long way over all those years. He's learned to accept himself, all parts of himself, and he is no longer afraid of meeting new people while regressed. Of course they are still wary of revealing Jae's regression to random people, but they have met many regressors in the kpop industry and even made friends with them. 

Brian gets dressed in a simple shortsleeved button up and black jeans before pulling out Jae's backpack and filling it with things they might need. Extra pacifiers+pacifier clips, a spare change of clothes, Jae's favorite stuffed animal that always calms him down, and a sippy cup full of water. Jae appeared to be about 5 or 6 but there was a pretty good chance he could regress to a younger age with all the commotion of meeting nine new people. 

Brian zipped up the backpack and grabbed his and Jae's phones before going to find the rest of the group. He found them all in Sungjin's room, the littles huddled on the bed talking while Sungjin packed a bag for his own littles. 

"Are you guys almost ready?" Brian asked with a smile on his face when he saw the excitement in the three boys. Even Sungjin looked excited, it was always nice to meet other caregivers and share stories.

"Hyunnie hyung! Leave now?" Dowoon asked. 

"As soon as your Appa's ready we can leave, Woon." Brian replied. 

"I'm ready," Sungjin announced, "Now let's get some shoes on you boys and we can go to the Stray Kids' dorm." 

The three littles scrambled to the door and grabbed their shoes. When the caregivers finally got to them Dowoon was trying to put Wonpil's left shoe on his right foot and Jae had somehow tied the laces of his shoes into a complete knot. 

"Babies, let me help you," Sungjin laughed and set down his bag to help the two. 

"JaeJae, why don't you just put on this other pair of shoes? We can undo that knot later," Brian grabbed another pair of Jae's vans and helped the boy take off the ones he had on. Once all five of them had shoes and jackets on, they shuffled out the door and headed on their way to meet their new friends. The journey was filled with excited words from Wonpil, telling the other two how nice Stray Kids were. 

When the band arrived at the other dorm, Sungjin rang the doorbell. They heard shouting from the other side and some shuffling by the door before the door swung open. Chan had opened the door, Jisung was standing behind him and holding on to the older's shirt, former tears in his eyes. 

"Hello! Please, come in. Sorry about the wait, we had an incident," Chan moved to allow the five to enter the doorway. They removed their shoes quickly. 

"Hi, Sungie!" Wonpil said, "This is JaeJae and Woonie!" 

"Hi," Jae said shyly and waved. He had tucked himself into Brian's side, trying to hide despite being the tallest in the room. 

"Hi. Lixie, Jinnie, and Innie are in the living room," Jisung sniffed and smiled lightly. He grabbed Wonpil's hand, who grabbed Dowoon, who then grabbed Jae. The littles escaped to the living room, leaving the three caregivers there. 

"Hello, sunbaenims. I'll show you the way to the living room." Chan said and guided them in the direction the littles ran off to. 

"Please, call us hyung, Channie. You don't have to be so formal anymore," Brian insisted. 

"Okay, Hyung."

When they got to the living room they were met with an image of controlled chaos. The seven littles had already formed a circle around a pile of discarded toys and were speaking to each other like long lost best friends. The caregivers were seated on the couch watching the interaction. Felix had attached himself to Jae who was still feeling kind of shy, but talking nonetheless. 

"Appa, can I show them my legos?" Felix asked Chan with big puppy eyes. Jisung, suddenly feeling a lot better, jumped up at the mention of his favorite toy, "Legos!"

Chan turned to Brian and Sungjin, "Will any of your three put them in their mouths? I want to avoid a choking incident if I can."

"No, they're all pretty big today. The only one I'd worry about is Dowoon but I'll watch him closely." Sungjin replied. 

"Okay, Lixie, I'll go help you grab them," Chan held out his hand for Felix to take. 

Once Jae's friend left, he felt lonely and scared. Wonpil was talking with Jisung and Hyunjin while Dowoon and Jeongin were busy squishing each other's cheeks while laughing. Jae pouted and turned to his caregiver, "Dada?"

"What's wrong, JaeJae?"

"Sit with me?" Jae pointed to the floor next to him and looked at Brian. 

"Of course, babe," Brian sat slightly behind Jae so he could hold the little to his chest. He gave Jae a sweet kiss on the head and whispered an I love you. 

Felix and Chan came back a second later with a clear tub of legos. Felix plopped down right in the middle of Jae and Jisung and set the box down in between them. As the three littles plus their two caregivers played with the legos, the other caregivers watched the rest of the littles in amusement. They had decided to play a game of rock paper scissors which seemed to have no ending, and the loser of each round would get tickled. The littles even roped Minho, Seungmin, and Changbin into playing with them as they loudly giggled. 

While Felix, Jae, and Jisung played, Chan and Sungjin were having "grown-up talk" which pretty much just consisted of them sharing their favorite tips. Chan smiled as he said, "Whatever you do, don't let them get into Dora. Felix started watching it and got the rest of the kids hooked on it. Now it's all they ever wanna watch, and they don't even understand English." 

"Jae got my boys into Bob the Builder because apparently I look like him," Sungjin laughed, "It's gotten to the point where they ask if they can watch 'Appa' on the tv." 

Just then, Dowoon appeared right next to Sungjin, scaring the life out of the caregiver, "Appa?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Gotta go potty," Dowoon's face flushed red and he looked down to avoid Chan's gaze. 

"Okay, Woonie, I'll take you," Sungjin stood up and grabbed Dowoon's hand. He looked to Chan for directions, and was pointed towards a hallway and told to go to the first door on the right. Sungjin took the boy to go do his business while the rest of the boys played. 

As Jae, Felix, and Jisung played with the legos, Jae's creations got less and less creative. Eventually he was just randomly stacking blocks on top of each other while humming to himself, a sign of him slipping to a younger headspace. Brian noticed this and tapped him on the leg to get his attention. 

"Are you feeling really little right now, baby?" Brian asked quietly. Jae simply nodded and went back to his legos, slipping a thumb in his mouth. 

"Hey, Channie?" Brian got the attention of the other caregiver, "Can you hand me the bag over there?"

Chan nodded and grabbed the bag, handing it to Brian who smiled and thanked him. Brian opened one of the pockets to pull out a pacifier. It was dark red with a fox on it, it was Jae's favorite. 

"Here bub, use this. Your thumb is icky," Brian helped Jae exchange his thumb for the plastic pacifier. 

"T'ank 'ou, dada," Jae mumbled around the pacifier. 

"JaeJae baby now?" Felix said gently. 

"Yeah, Jae's feeling extra little right now, Lixie. He might not talk a lot and you gotta be extra gentle, okay?" Brian said. 

"It's okay, Sungie and Jinnie are sometimes babies too! I'm a good hyung!" Felix said happily. Jisung blushed and pushed Felix gently.

"Babies, do you wanna watch tv instead? I think Jae might be too tiny for legos," Chan suggested to Felix and Jisung when he noticed Brian pulling a lego out of Jae's ear. 

"Yeah! Can we watch Dora, hyungie?" Jisung asked sweetly, grabbing the attention of all the other littles. 

"Dora? We watch Dora?" Hyunjin jumped in. 

"Sure, Dora it is," Chan jumped up to grab the remote and turn on the tv, searching for the show. Meanwhile, Brian was able to get Jae to move with him to the couch, cuddling him close to his chest. 

Jeongin took a similar position, climbing into Chan's lap. The leader laughed, "You want cuddles, baby?"

"Mhm," Jeongin nodded and pressed his face into Chan's chest, causing the caregiver to wrap his arms around him securely. 

The other littles caught the interaction and decided they wanted cuddles too. Felix attached himself to Jeongin, Jisung clung onto Minho, Hyunjin insisted on sandwiching himself in between Seungmin and Changbin, and Dowoon and Wonpil decided to cuddle each other by Sungjin's feet. The group fell into a peaceful silence, some of the littles occasionally laughing at the characters on the screen. 

That’s how the group spent the rest of the day. Cuddling, watching movies, and simply enjoying their day off.


End file.
